


【Dickjay】Love Me Like You

by LeeZing



Series: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Jason Todd, M/M, Mpreg, Overprotectiveness, alternative universe - no capes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Day 3: 灵魂伴侣AU|保护过度。Jason是个beta. 他怀孕了。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758439
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42
Collections: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020





	【Dickjay】Love Me Like You

**Author's Note:**

> 三俗脑洞。  
>  ~~摸起来了，只要写完了我就不算咕咕~~

Dick在拥吻他的爱人。

他们的每一次磨擦、每一次抚摸和每一个吻，都带来一道电流窜过全身。这是他的身体在向他证明他们的适配度。但实际上，在Dick见到他的第一眼，他就知道这是他的灵魂伴侣。那是一种难以形容的感觉，映入他眼中的男孩尽管是个beta, 却比他见过的任何omega都要美丽，任何alpha都要强大。

那是个人口贩卖的案件，十数名beta和omega被困，当时还是大学生的Jason也是之一。他在罪犯们不要命地和特警队拼火时趁机将所有人带到了后门处，又在有人前来阻止时勇敢地和他搏斗，让其他人成功逃脱。当时Dick就在后门，交代同事们保护好慌乱的人质之后，他便当先冲了进去，正好看见一个beta被对方用枪托敲倒在地。Dick立刻命令他放下武器，这已是穷途末路的亡命之徒枪口一转，下一瞬间就向一个奇怪的方向倒了下去。

Dick端枪走过去，一脚将微冲踢到房间另一头，看见这个罪犯头上有两个弹孔。那边也传来“啪嗒”一声响，刚刚那个beta把不知从哪摸来的手枪丢到了地上，正捂着自己的嘴不吭声。Dick赶紧去查看他的情况。

“你还好吗？”Dick小心地打量他，“救护人员就在外面，先让我看看你的嘴？”

男孩半张脸都是血，鼻梁骨估计折了，希望没有脑震荡；嘴唇裂得也有些严重，他轻轻张嘴，伸出的舌头上是被打下来的半颗牙齿。

他满不在乎似的将它拿起来，塞进了裤子口袋。

“没大事，谢谢你，警官。抱歉让你看到这么血腥的一幕了。”

他指指自己的脸，露出一个笑，那缺了半边的的牙齿简直超级滑稽，但是他的笑又超级可爱，眼睛还亮亮的。Dick瞬间就听不见震耳欲聋的枪声了，他为那肉眼可见的力与美动心不已。

他朝他伸出手，男孩的掌心滚烫，Dick想要扶着他的时候他示意不用。

“你的枪法很好，太厉害了，”Dick真诚地夸赞道，“而且多亏了你，人质们都安全。”

“我好歹是校射击队的队长，”Dick本来没想让他回话，beta倒是憋不住，明明嘴里还在涌出血沫，“要是我当时手里有枪，这群人渣早就没命了。”

Dick忍俊不禁。

“你知道这不是最佳方案的对吧，你只有一个人的话贸然反抗是很危险的，”Grayson警官一本正经地提醒道，“虽然我相信你会让他们吃不了兜着走。”

“嘿，这事也不全是坏处，”男孩突然牛头不对马嘴地道，“你相信灵魂伴侣吗？”

“相信，怎么了？”

“我也相信，”他在跨过门框之前笑眯眯地说，“要是你是我的灵魂伴侣就好了，帅哥。”

"Dick, Dickie-" Jason叫，无论进入多少次，beta都如同当初那个慌张的青涩男孩一样不自觉地攀附着他，仿佛Dick的怀中有着他所需要的一切，“有点痛……”

“抱歉，Jay,” Dick俯身疼惜地将吻落满他的脸颊和脖颈，尽管他也已经被裹紧他的肉穴挑逗得青筋暴涨，“我慢一些。”

Beta不受信息素影响，所以Dick可以更肯定地把他们之间的吸引力归为灵魂层面的作用。他们一样又不一样，犹如两块拼图，将差异的地方贴合，共同完成一件作品。Jason给了他陪伴和照顾，他给了Jason心灵的治愈和安全。所有人在得知曾经的花花公子Dick Grayson结婚了的时候都很惊讶，但是Dick知道这段感情、这个人，对他来说是完全不同的。

恋爱不久，对自己不自信的Jason有委婉地表示过Dick应该去找一个omega, 组成一个“真正的”家庭。后来他又说曾经庆幸自己是个beta, 现在却因不能为Dick生育感到可惜。Dick每次都会坚定地阻止他胡思乱想，证明给他看他不在乎，即使Jason是个alpha他也会爱上他——因为他们是灵魂伴侣。

“我好想怀上你的孩子，”Jason的喃喃被顶弄得支离破碎，“好想……”

“你是认真的吗？”Dick看着他，伸手把他汗湿的刘海拨到一边，“你明明看到omega们遭罪就心慌的。”

“为了你什么都行，宝贝，”Jason撑起自己吻他，把爱语送进alpha的口中，“什么都行。”

Dick去医院帮忙录证词的时候再次见到了那个beta. 住院医师非常友善地把他带到男孩的床前，然后就离开了。

"Jason Todd." 他递出一只手，Dick和他握了握。

“Richard Grayson警官。你可以叫我Dick.”

Jason没忍住“噗”的一声笑，但是立刻又变回了一脸正经。

“有什么能帮到你的，漂亮迪基？”

说话倒不见得正经。Dick挑高眉毛，怀疑他是不是嗑多了吗啡。

“性骚扰警官是很严重的罪行，Todd先生，”Dick努力绷着脸，“我建议你接下来非常谨慎地选择你要说的话。”

“报告警官，两情相悦的话就不算性骚扰啦。”他傻乎乎地笑起来，那颗缺损的牙齿已经被补好了。

Jason出院之后他们就开始约会了，虽然男孩依旧为自己病床上的失态尴尬不已。Dick还喜欢拿他的假牙说笑，然后抱着生闷气的beta说就算他是个满口假牙的老头子也会爱他。

"Jay?" Dick刚进门就叫道，“我给你买了辣热狗哦。”

已经是个老师的Jason正坐在沙发上备课，闻言立刻朝他冲过来，一把抢走了喷香的食物。

“谢谢，”不过他没忘了先给辛勤工作的丈夫一个吻，“我快饿死了。”

“你最近吃好多，怎么回事，你是长多了一个胃嘛？”

“因为动脑费体力，知道吧。”

但是Dick冲澡出来的时候看到Jason一脸消沉，辣热狗一口没动，放在桌面上。

“怎么了？”Dick担心地问，“不好吃吗？”

“不是，就是……突然闻到味道就觉得很腻很恶心，不想吃了，”Jason耸耸肩，“可能是昨晚没睡好没胃口吧。”

“但是你又很饿？”Jason点点头，“好奇怪，别是长寄生虫了吧？明天去检查一下。”

"Dick..." Beta试图反抗。

“不行，”他在伴侣的身体情况问题上永远都是个专制蛮横独裁者，“明天我跟别人换一下班次，陪你去。”

“……好吧。”

“便常规结果正常，然后b超……也没有发现胆道蛔虫。倒是……”医生一脸纠结，“出现了很不可思议的结果。”

“什么？”Dick猛地紧张起来，Jason被他捏得“嘶”一声，“是什么？是坏事吗？”

“不是，Grayson先生，请放心，”医生安慰道，然后转过来面向Jason, 一脸正色，“Todd先生，我接下来要说的事可能很不可思议但是……”

这位老先生又暂停了一下，Jason迷惑地看着他。

“你怀孕了。”

房间里沉默了一会。

“无意冒犯，但是我是个beta, 我甚至都没有子宫？”Jason更迷惑了。

“这是非常罕见的情况，但是确实是存在的，”医生解释道，“基本都出现在灵魂伴侣之间。似乎是在双方极其默契又虔诚地抱有同一个愿望时，就会影响到生理状况，这样无论灵魂伴侣的性别，两个人都有受精、繁育后代的机会。这或许是上帝对二位的祝福吧。”

半小时之后他们牵着手走出医院，Jason在阳光下满足地叹了一口气。

“我们要有孩子啦。”他笑道。

Jason打着炉子，弯下身，将火稍微调小了一点。

“嘿，我不是说了你不要靠近火了吗？很危险。”

两只手绕到前面环住他，暖暖地敷在圆润的腹部上。Jason翻了个白眼。

“偏执是精神疾病，”他拿手肘捅他的alpha, “我只是怀孕，不是残废。”

“你的肚子离火太近了不好，”Dick在他的脖子上磨蹭，落下亲吻，“烫到了可怎么办？”

Jason又翻了个白眼，但是没有阻止Dick把锅铲抢走，将他赶去了沙发上坐着。

他不会美化怀孕的过程。确实很辛苦，肚子大起来之后睡觉简直是折磨，还有一大堆这样那样的问题。幸好他有全世界最贴心的伴侣，对他的所有事都很上心（过了头），而且只要想想他们不断成长着的孩子，就足够让Jason的内心充满幸福。

“我爱你。”他在Dick端着他们的早餐出来的时候说，亲了他一口。

“我也爱你。”Dick微笑，吹吹叉子上的炒蛋，然后递到Jason嘴边。


End file.
